Always
by Ellisaed
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kyrze's final moments together, from Obi-Wan's POV, Angst and sadness. Please R&R!


**_Hey! So if you're following "The Necklace" and are wondering what I'm doing, well don't fret. I'm updating that soon. I just watched Sar Wars: The Clone Wars - The Lawless and I instantly wrote this. I cried :( which is not like me, and I knew I had to write this. So, here is a little fic from Obi-Wan's POV. Please read, review and repeat. Constructive criticism accepted! ~ Ellisaed_**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOLIERS TO THE CLONE WARS:THE LAWLESS DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WISH TO SPOIL THE EPISODE.**

* * *

Something happened.

It was softer than a thousands whispers, louder than a thousand crumbling buildings. Gentle, delicate. Serene was the air around in a moment of unmoving silence. Light filtered around them, yet it seemed darker than a nightmare. Something had happened, and he had not been able to stop it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt his outstretched arm grow limp, in the grip of Mandalorians no longer fighting. Limp like her body seemed suddenly, no longer fighting. She had always been a fighter.

The strangled cries had turned to grunts and noises of pain, then that awful silence again. And split seconds seemed shorter than anything.

The wielder of the Darksaber twisted it before pulling harshly back, letting the woman fall to the hard floor. Yellow eyes narrowed in pleasure, and the teeth showed in a satisfied grin. But the Jedi was not looking or even thinking about that.

The grips on his forearms had eased, and he tugged free. He moved to the body, urgently turning the face to his, cradling her, holding her close as if to contain the life inside her. Obi-Wan heard someone say something dryly, barely realizing it was himself.

"Satine . . ."

His gloved fingers brushed away the golden hair, letting him see the blue eyes like his own. It had been a long while since he had seen her so harrowed. Satine had always, even then, been beautiful. He looked to the wound, smoking from heat below her stomach, deep and fatal. She gasped in a pain he could not prevent.

Something happened. Obi-Wan could not explain. His heart, so cold toward Darth Maul's endless tricks, so determined to resist the dark side, suddenly faltered. He knew Maul wanted to see him suffer. But Satine only wanted to see him in her final moments. The resistance Obi-Wan had built melted in the desperate eyes of the Duchess.

Suddenly, he did not deny the fact that he could not be without Satine. How anxious he had been when she had contacted him. How relieved he had been to see her safe. How boyish he had felt when she had embraced him, and how wonderful it had felt to have her in his arms.

Obi-Wan had never wanted the next time he was to hold her . . . to be his last. The thought wrenched his heart, and his eyes blurred from tears he did not bother hiding.

Satine's gaze grasped his, but he needed to say so much he could not speak. He was _so_ sorry.

"Remember, my dear Obi-Wan." The whisper was porcelain delicate, shattering his insides.

Her hand, still with her unmistakable strength, met his face. The skin was cold, but Obi-Wan leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He knew he could not stop this, and he lingered in the moment of this forbidden tenderness. How was he to remember if he could never forget?

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, seeing her own brighten. Like the first time they had met.

"I've loved you always." Satine breathed, and the simplest of smiles crossed her lips.

Always. Even in the times as youth spent in hiding on Mandalore when he would shout at her for her "stupid pacifism", and her about his "hopeless pessimism." When they'd gotten lost in the Underlevels and slept in each others embrace for warmth. During these awful wars, his stubbornness, when they had known their love could not be.

Even when he had allowed Darth Maul to torture and kill her for the sake of his torment.

Always.

Obi-Wan was silenced. He saw the change as the light in her eyes dimmed, and he heard the shallowness in her tone.

Satine's eyes were heavy, the lips barely moving as she fought from the clutches of death to finish softly, "I always will . . ."

The final word was hardly finished, the head lolling as if in sleep, the eyes hiding. Hiding forever.

Something happened. Obi-Wan caught her hand as it left his face, feeling his grip tightly, fighting to hold on to her spirit. But the Force pulsed and suddenly escaped, like a vacuum it pulled her away. Suddenly, he was not holding Satine. He was holding a body.

His shoulders gave in. Obi-Wan felt a breath leave him, in shock and abrupt pain. Another breath, and he pulled her closer. Maybe that would soothe the pain. He brought the soft skin of her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Their last kiss.

It was a numbness as he laid the body gently, not to hurt her, onto the floor. She was tired, so very tired. Obi-Wan was glad she could rest. he was glad she had fallen asleep in his arms. He brushed the hair from her face gently, hearing muted voices in his ears as he was tugged up harshly again to his feet and away, out of the room.

Something happened.

It was softer than a thousands whispers, louder than a thousand crumbling buildings. Gentle, delicate. Serene was the air around in a moment of unmoving silence. Light filtered around them, yet it seemed darker than a nightmare. Something had happened, and he had not been able to stop it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt himself limp, in the grip of the Mandalorians no longer fighting. Limp like her body, no longer fighting. No more to fight.

Always.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please review! :D_**


End file.
